His New Life
by mentalsunflower
Summary: He needs to stop thinking this way, darkly, cunningly, trying to worm his way through the cracks and think that he’s made it out free of any harm. That is the way a villain thinks. He is not a villain anymore.


**Disclaimer: **Not miiine.

Some Zuko insight after episode 12 (which was AWESOME), with some Katara.

* * *

Zuko looks out the window into the cavernous hole that lies before him. He stares at the unending blackness, and thinks about how dangerous this temple is and yet, he finds himself smiling.

Quickly he wipes the grin away, turning around to finish unpacking. They've accepted him, but grudgingly. That's fine. Zuko is used to it. He didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms. For his whole life he has been looked at warily, angrily. This will take time, he realizes. They may never like him. But as long as he can help the Avatar end this war, then—

No. There is more to it than that foolish child's wish. He doesn't just want to end the war. Zuko stares at the picture of Iroh, watching him with that serene smile he has nearly forgotten.

He wants to find his uncle.

He wants to be loved by the people.

He still wants honour, but of a different kind.

He wants to find friends.

He wants to be at peace.

There are more selfish reasons to this move of his than just the 'hope for peace' he has told the friends. He doesn't know if they believe him; he has heard rumours that the small girl can tell if people are lying or not. He must have seemed sincere enough, because—

No. No. He _is _sincere. Zuko throws a shirt down on the bed, frustrated. He needs to stop thinking this way, darkly, cunningly, trying to worm his way through the cracks and think that he's made it out free of any harm. That is the way a villain thinks. He is not a villain anymore. Zuko is _good. _Good, good, good. He must repeat these words to himself, because he is constantly reminded of the horrible things he has done.

He sees a shadow in the hall outside of his door; he has opened it after that girl stormed out. He doesn't like feeling caged in anymore. Zuko blinks, peers closer, and sees something dark standing at the end of the hallway, arms crossed. He swallows, turning busily away.

She is watching him, and that makes him nervous. Who knows what she is capable of? She matched him the last time they battled, and he can see now that her fury is a cold one, tight and boxed up, waiting for the perfect chance to be unleashed. He knows she means for it to be against him.

She doesn't trust him, and that hurts more than he wants to admit. Zuko knows they don't believe him, or like him. But he wants the girl's respect. He wants her trust. He doesn't know why.

Hastily he packs the shirt back in his bag, confused as to what to do. Does he stay here? Does he go out and socialize? Maybe a small nap…

He looks out in the hall again. He sees her shadow. Frustration rises. "What?" he asks snappily, trying not to be like his old self but she is just acting ridiculous. It's not as if Zuko trusts _them _either, but he's not about to go hover outside of the Avatar's room.

"Nothing," is the reply from down the hall. It is short, cold, and stops Zuko's heart for a second.

She scares him. She actually, truly frightens him. But Zuko won't acknowledge it.

"Well I'm just going to close the door," he declares, and takes five steps to his door. She gets there faster. She stands in the open doorway, her hand on the handle before he has a chance to touch it. He watches her warily, noticing how her eyes are just slits, how her entire body seems to be charged with hatred. It makes him feel small, although he is much taller than her.

"I can do that," she says through tight lips. Zuko has a sarcastic retort on hand, but as he opens his mouth realizes she might just throw water at him again. As a Firebender, Zuko is not fond of water. At all.

"Thank you," he responds just as politely, his hands at his side, ready for anything. He watches her face as she softly closes the door, disappearing behind its shadow. Only then does he relax; his arms loosen, his fingers stretch out.

Zuko realizes what he's done and decides that that is definitely not how a good person acts around their teammate.

"Damn!" he hisses, and flops facedown onto his bed. For an ancient temple, the bed is surprisingly comfortable.

_Stupid, _he thinks to himself, drifting slowly into sleep. _I am _so _stupid._

Outside of his door, Katara waits, arms crossed, watching the door with narrowed eyes and trying to figure out just what exactly Zuko is.


End file.
